To Live without my Life TRADUCTION
by Naliee
Summary: Privé de leur vie ensemble, comment Eric fera-t-il face et que fera-t-il pour faire revenir Sookie ?
1. Chapter 1

**To live without my life – Chapitre 1**

Auteur : Wylis

Traduction : Naliee

**Note de la traductrice : c'est ma première traduction. Un grand merci à Wylis qui a bien voulu me faire confiance. Toutes les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Si vous souhaitez lire l'histoire en VO, le lien est dans mes histoires favorites.**

_Je ne peux pas vivre sans mon amour, je ne peux pas vivre sans ma raison de vivre._

8:30. Je regarde l'horloge et fronce les sourcils. Elle devrait être là maintenant. Je suis sur le point de composer son numéro de portable quand mon téléphone sonne. C'est elle. « Mon amour, où es-tu ? » dis-je en essayant de contrôler l'impatience dans ma voix.

« Chéri, je suis désolé, Holly est un peu en retard. Elle vient d'appeler et a dit qu'elle devrait être là dans 10 minutes. Le bar est bondé ce soir, je ne peux pas partir avant qu'elle arrive ». Je prends une profonde et non nécessaire respiration pour me calmer. Je sais qu'elle peut sentir ma frustration et je peux l'entendre me sourire avec indulgence à l'autre bout du fil. « Je sais, chéri, tu me manques aussi et je te promets qu'à la seconde où Holly arrive, je lui passerai le service et sortirais mon cul de là. Ok ? » Contre ma volonté, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je peux sentir qu'elle veut être avec moi autant que je veux être avec elle.

« D'accord, mon amour. Je serais ici t'attendant comme une âme en peine. » Je l'entends rire.

« Bien sûr. Honnêtement chéri, tu as tenu 1000 ans sans moi, tu seras bien capable d'attendre encore une heure et demie. » C'est ce qu'elle pense.

« Bien que ce soit vrai et que j'ai pu passer 1000 ans sans toi mon amour, la réalité est que depuis que tu es dans ma vie, il se trouve que j'ai développé une intolérance pour les serveuses en retard. Je te veux ici avec moi. » Où tu appartiens ajoutai-je silencieusement.

« Oh chéri, elle vient juste de passer la porte. Je vais lui passer le service, je serais là bientôt. Je t'aime. »

« Et moi aussi. Dépêche-toi, mon amour. » Nous raccrochons et je retourne m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil dans mon bureau où j'attends de la sentir se rapprocher de moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, je commence à sentir la distance entre Sookie et moi s'amoindrir et je sais qu'elle est en voiture en route pour le Fangtasia. Je souris encore. Je souris extraordinairement beaucoup ces derniers temps mais le fait est que Sookie me rend … heureux ? Oui, c'est bien le mot : heureux. Tout ce qui la concerne me rend heureux.

Peut-être est-ce parce que je la voulais tellement que je pensais que je ne pourrais pas l'avoir. Nous, les vampires, sommes en général, un peuple très patient, et j'ai toujours été béni d'avoir cette vertu à la pelle quand je savais que c'était nécessaire pour atteindre un but ou obtenir quelque chose que je désirais. Sookie n'a pas réalisé la somme de patience qu'il m'a fallu durant la période entre notre rencontre et le début de notre relation. Premièrement, j'ai attendu pendant qu'elle fréquentait Compton. Ensuite, il y a eu l'incident avec le tigre-garou, imprudente mais heureusement brève fréquentation avec cette descente de lit ambulante. Attendre avant qu'elle réalise que l'homme dont elle était tombé amoureuse quand j'étais envoûté, est la même personne que celle qui se tenait devant elle depuis le début. Vraiment, c'était carrément ZEN de ma part.

Perdre les souvenirs du temps passé ensemble était un autre barrage sur notre chemin et ensuite, il y a eu Rhodes où nous sommes tous presque morts, la prise de pouvoir par le Nevada, son kidnapping par les faés, la visite de mon créateur et de sa progéniture perturbée. Je sentais comme le destin avait été contre nous depuis mon amnésie. Et il y avait des fois où je désespérais vraiment de l'avoir jamais.

Mais après que mon créateur ait rencontré sa mort définitive, les choses ont commencé à se calmer considérablement et elles le sont restées depuis un an maintenant. Durant cette période, les choses ont changé pour nous et pour le meilleur. Il y a encore des bosses sur la route bien sûr. Sookie insiste encore pour travailler et s'assumer et elle n'a pas encore accepté mon offre de vivre ensemble de façon permanente. Mais elle a commencé à travailler essentiellement en service de jour et au moins la moitié de ses affaires est ici à Shreveport. Elle a même consenti i mois à me laisser faire des travaux dans sa maison de famille pour que nous ayons une chambre à l'épreuve de la lumière.

Bien que nous ne soyons jamais formellement assis pour discuter du temps que j'avais passé chez elle quand j'étais envoûté, notre « accord » semblait fonctionner naturellement. Après que Sookie m'ait accepté, notre relation a pu évoluer. Depuis, nous avons eu de nombreuses nuits magnifiques au lit ou devant la cheminée dans chacune de nos maisons racontant et appréciant nos souvenirs communs. Et je crois que Sookie a fini par réaliser que, bien que je ne sois pas complètement l'homme qu'elle a connu quand j'étais envoûté je ne suis plus non plus complètement le dur vampire que je montre au reste du monde. Le vrai « moi » se situe quelque part entre les deux. Au début, je sais qu'elle désirait que le « Eric amnésique » revienne. Maintenant, je crois qu'elle m'aime comme je suis et vois encore en moi les qualités qui l'ont attirée au départ.

Pour moi, la satisfaction que j'ai ressentie a presque été bouleversante. Inconsciemment, Sookie a traversé l'armure de mon cœur dès notre première rencontre. Je l'ai désirée à l'instant où je l'ai vu, elle m'a intrigué dès notre première conversation. Après l'attaque de la ménade, je suis venu à la respecter. A Dallas, je l'ai sincèrement apprécié. Après la nuit de l'orgie, j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux d'elle et, à Jackson, je lui étais déjà si attachée que je lui ai donné mon sang en grande quantité sans même y penser. Tout ça avant la malédiction d'Hallow, avant même qu'elle m'apprécie. Cela a été une bien longue attente pour moi. Attendre qu'elle réalise que nous appartenions l'un à l'autre. Au regard de ma longue vie, 2 ans ne représente pas plus qu'un clignement d'œil. Et pourtant, durant ces deux années où j'ai patiemment attendu que mon amour me revienne, j'ai quelque fois pensé que j'allais perdre l'esprit. Cela en valait la peine cependant. Les merveilleux moments que nous avons partagé durant cette année sont de ceux qui vaudrait un millier d'années de vie sur cette terre.

Le plus merveilleux de tous ces moments est arrivé i peine deux semaines. Sookie m'a dit très clairement qu'elle souhaitait passer le reste de sa vie avec moi. Je sais qu'elle a toujours affirmé qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être transformé. Et je lui ai donné ma parole à ce sujet. Cependant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que c'est le premier pas vers un changement dans ce sens. Me promettre de rester toute sa vie avec moi est déjà énorme et, même si elle ne m'autorise pas à la transformer, je saurais me contenter de sa vie humaine. Cette nuit alors que je la tenais serrée contre moi, je lui ai dit que je souhaitais la même chose et ensuite je lui ai montré jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs de l'aube illuminent le ciel à quel point je voulais passer ma vie avec elle.

Je sais qu'à moins qu'elle change d'avis, je vais éventuellement la perdre mais pas avant de nombreuses années. Et je chérirais ces années. Je l'aimerais et je la garderais jusqu'à ce qu'on me la prenne. Je la garderais près de moi et je lui donnerais toutes les joies et les plaisirs possibles et je prendrais également toute la joie et le plaisir en retour. Et peut-être, peut-être si je suis vraiment chanceux, elle comprendra qu'une vie n'est pas assez. Qu'il peut y avoir beaucoup plus et que nous pouvons l'avoir ensemble. Rien dans nos vies n'est normal et cela signifie que nous devons construire notre propre bonheur ensemble sans plan de départ, cela signifie aussi que, contrairement à d'autres, les possibilités sont illimitées.

Comme je laissais dériver mon esprit, Sookie se rapprochait encore et encore et elle était maintenant relativement près d'ici. Je sortais mon esprit de l'évocation du passé et décidais de penser au présent pour planifier le reste de notre soirée. Sookie a les deux prochains jours de congé et elle restera avec moi à Shreveport donc je veux en profiter au maximum. Il est seulement 21h ce qui nous laisse encore assez de temps pour aller dîner à l'extérieur. Je pense que nous pourrions aussi aller voir un film en dernière séance. En dépit du fait que Sookie et moi séparément et encore plus conjointement, n'avons jamais espéré une vie « normale », je sais qu'elle prend grand plaisir à faire ce qu'elle appelle « des trucs de couples ». Rien ne pourrait être plus basique qu'un resto et un film.

J'attrape mon téléphone pour appeller son resto favori quand je suis littéralement emporté par une vague de douleur intense dans le bas du dos. Le choc est si soudain que je bascule de mon fauteuil, perds l'équilibre er tombe sur le sol. La douleur est si intense que, pendant quelques instants, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de rester allongé là, stupéfait. Aussitôt que cela commence à régresser légèrement, je suis paralysé par de la peur. Peur parce que la douleur n'est pas la mienne. C'est la douleur de Sookie. Encore un instant et je suis capable de me lever. Je commence à chercher à travers notre lien pour essayer de la trouver. Elle est très, très proche.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ?" Pam déboule dans mon bureau un air d'inquiétude sur son visage habituellement si pragmatique. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer, et cours à travers le hall pour prendre l'entrée des employées. Sans un mot, Pam me suit. A l'instant où j'arrive sur le parking, je suis frappé par une autre vague de douleur. Celle-ci n'est pas tranchante et elle ne vient pas de Sookie. Au contraire, c'est comme si on arrachait une partie de moi. Et soudain, je réalise que je ne peux plus la sentir du tout. Je regarde autour et voit Sookie dans le parking, sa voiture est garée le long de la rue et elle est allongée sans bouger à côté mais je ne ressens rien. Rien sauf cet intolérable déchirement dans ma poitrine.

J'entends quelqu'un hurler et je me rends compte que c'est moi, hurlant son nom. Mais elle ne bouge pas. Elle reste juste allongée là. Sans même réfléchir, je commence à courir vers elle aussi vite que je peux.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note de la traductrice :_

_Merci à Lucie pour ma première et (pour l'instant) unique review. Quelques encouragements font toujours plaisir -)_

Point de vue de Pam

Nous avons traversé la rue et étions devant sa voiture en moins d'une seconde. Je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention avant tellement j'étais envahi par les émotions bouleversantes venant de mon créateur. Mais maintenant que je prenais la nature des évènements, je commençais à ressentir quelque chose que je n'avais jamais senti avant. De l'impuissance. Nous arrivions trop tard. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de regarder la scène étalée sous nos yeux.

Sookie Stackhouse, serveuse télépathe en partie faé, qui avait combattu les vampires, les loups et les faés, qui nous avaient fait l'aimer même contre notre propre volonté, était allongée morte dans une mare de son propre sang. Le travail n'avait pas été fait dans un esprit de vengeance surnaturel mais, apparemment, par un simple humain avec un couteau.

Je savais que je la pleurerais je savais que, pour la première fois en deux cents ans, je ressentirais de la tristesse. Mais je ne pouvais pas gérer ça maintenant. Maintenant, je pouvais seulement ressentir la bouleversante agonie qui submergeait mon créateur.

Eric, agenouillé, la tenait dans ses bras, son pantalon trempé par la mare de sang qui l'entourait. Il me regardait, ahuri et la regardait, elle. Ensuite, il déchira son poignet et le porta à la bouche de Sookie.

« Mon amour, tu dois boire. Tu dois prendre mon sang. Mon amour, ouvre la bouche. » Eric essayait de la cajoler doucement alors que le sang coulant de son poignet, gouttait sur le visage de Sookie. Soudainement, je sentis mes propres émotions se réveiller, et encore cette impuissance. Il savait sûrement. Je savais, aussi sûrement que lui, qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était trop tard. Cependant, il restait là, lui parlant comme s'il s'était agi d'un enfant particulièrement lent et récalcitrant.

« Mon amour, mon amour, tu dois boire. » Sa voix était de plus en plus forte et la note de panique dedans devenait plus prononcée. « Sookie, tu dois te dépêcher, Sookie, s'il te plaît ! ». Il commença à hurler et à la secouer.

« Eric, arrête » lui murmurai-je. « Eric, elle est partie. » Je me rapprochais de lui, ma main tendue pour le toucher, pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort bien que le concept me soit complètement étranger. Mais avant que je puisse l'atteindre, il fait un bond en arrière et se dresse devant moi, les crocs visibles.

« Ne touche pas ta maîtresse. Va chercher de l'aide, appelle une ambulance. » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant ses ordres. Et comme je le regardais, mon sentiment d'impuissance était remplacé par un sentiment bien pire. La peur. Son regard était complètement dévasté.

« Eric, il n'y a rien que quiconque puisse faire pour elle. Sookie est morte. » Je gardais une voix neutre et essayais de paraître sans émotion. Soudainement, je l'entendis hurler. Pas de mots, rien de cohérent, juste de la douleur. Et ensuite, presque trop vite pour être visible, il s'envola, prenant le corps de Sookie avec lui.

Je restais là encore un moment. Regardant autour de moi. Complètement incapable de penser à ce que je devrais faire ensuite. En 200 ans, je n'avais pas aimé beaucoup de gens. L'une des personnes que j'aimais était morte ce soir et elle avait peut-être pris l'autre personne que j'aimais avec elle. Cette pensée me glaça jusqu'à l'âme.

Quand le créateur d'Eric était mort, je savais qu'il ressentirait, en quelque sorte, un peu de tristesse. Et, en vérité, je pense que la plupart des « enfants » ressentent ça. Ensuite vient le temps où ils se rappellent tout ce que leur créateur leur a appris, où ils peuvent avoir de la gratitude pour la vie éternelle qui leur a été donnée et ensuite, ils réalisent qu'ils sont libres et ce sentiment de liberté éclipse la moindre peine. Cela aide généralement les vampires qui ont été transformé contre leur volonté et ont très peu de gratitude pour ceux qui leur ont « volé » leur vie.

Pas pour moi. J'aime ce que je suis et ce, depuis mon premier réveil comme vampire. Et j'ai toujours aimé l'homme qui m'a donné cette vie. Un souvenir surgit et me frappe comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac : Sookie et moi assise sous son porche, la nuit où je lui ai raconté ma transformation et supplié d'avoir pitié de mon maître. Elle m'avait demandé si je l'avais aimé et je lui avais dit que non. Bien sûr, c'était une demi-vérité mais une autre réponse aurait été bien trop compliqué et vraiment personne, sauf un autre vampire, aurait pu véritablement comprendre. Ce que Sookie voulait savoir, c'est si j'avais aimé Eric de manière romantique et la réponse était honnêtement non. Mais dire que je ne l'avais pas aimé était un mensonge. Je l'aime de tout mon être. Il est mon père, mon frère, mon ami et oui, autrefois, il a été mon amant. J'ai une dette insurmontable envers lui pour m'avoir donné cette vie. Je suis toujours venu avec moi quand il m'appelait et quand j'ai eu la liberté de choisir, j'ai choisi de rester. Simplement parce que ma vie n'est pas aussi heureuse sans lui. Je l'aime d'une façon qu'aucun humain parcourant cette terre ne pourra jamais comprendre. Notre relation a été de celle qui définit une vie. 200 ans après ma transformation, il est plus mon père que mon père biologique ne l'était. Nous nous comprenons tous les deux d'une manière que personne d'autre ne le pourra jamais. Nous avons combattu ensemble, ri ensemble, pleuré ensemble je l'ai aimé et, quelquefois, je l'ai détesté, je me suis rebellé contre lui pour ensuite courir me réfugier auprès de lui, il a été mon phare dans la tempête et, quelquefois, j'ai été le sien.

Et maintenant, je pourrais le perdre. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. J'ai vu cette folie. Cela pourrait prendre possession de lui à tel point qu'en réalisant qu'elle est morte, il pourrait vouloir « rencontrer le soleil », je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Cette pensée me sortit de ma léthargie comme rien d'autre n'aurait pu le faire. Alors que je me préparais à traverser la rue pour rejoindre ma voiture, mon œil fut attirée par quelque chose. Le couteau utilisé pour tuer Sookie.

J'avais beaucoup à faire ce soir. Mais la vermine qui avait fait ça allait souffrir et souffrir grandement. J'élevais légèrement la voix pour appeler Thalia. En un instant, elle sortit du club, traversa la rue et fut devant moi.

« Pam, tu m'as appellé. » Elle jeta un regard circulaire et bien qu'elle dût se demander ce qui se passait, elle garda un visage complètement neutre.

« Tu reconnais la voiture ? » lui demandai-je. Elle regarda mieux et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement.

« C'est la voiture de Sookie, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ne demandait pas vraiment et elle ne regardait plus la voiture. Les yeux de Thalia se plantèrent carrément dans la mare de sang séché devant la portière du passager et le petit sac à main à côté, son contenu étalé sur le sol.

« Oui. Elle a été assassinée cette nuit. » Je tendais le couteau à Thalia et elle le prit. « Avec ça. Peux-tu le traquer ? » Thalia hocha la tête tandis que ses crocs descendaient. « Prends-le, retrouve qui a fait ça. Amène-les à l'entrepôt. Ne les tue pas. Appelle-moi quand c'est fait. Tu as compris ? »

« Très bien. Ce sera fait. » Sans un autre mot, Thalia disparut dans la nuit. Elle n'était pas particulièrement attachée à Sookie mais elle était loyale envers Eric et c'est un vampire. Elle prendra un grand plaisir à blesser la personne qui a fait ça, simplement parce qu'elle aime faire du mal. Si Thalia peut trouver le meurtrier de Sookie alors, j'aurais peut-être la seule chose qui maintiendra Eric en vie au moins quelques nuits de plus.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première histoire et j'ai oublié de mettre une note concernant la propriété au début des deux premiers chapitres. Rien ne m'appartient. J'aime juste ces personnages et je voulais jouer avec._

Chapitre 3 – Point de vue de Pam

Quand j'arrive à la maison d'Eric, je sais immédiatement qu'il est là. Je gare ma voiture et rentre à l'intérieur en laissant mes chaussures à la porte. Mon intention était de ne pas énerver Eric qui était déjà instable mentalement au cas où il aurait noté quelque chose d'aussi basique que mes chaussures mais quand je regarde autour de moi, j'ai un haut le cœur. Là, sur le tapis, il y a les chaussures d'Eric et juste à côté du sang séché appartenant à Sookie.

Je traverse le séjour et voit de la lumière dans la chambre par la porte entrouverte. J'appelle doucement Eric pour lui laisser savoir que je suis là mais pas de réponse. A la place, j'entends fredonner doucement. Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre silencieusement. Je n'en ai pas besoin mais je prends quand même une grande inspiration dans l'intention de me calmer.

Eric est allongé sur le lit, il porte son peignoir et tient dans ses bras le corps de Sookie. Pendant que je donnais mes instructions à Thalia et venait ici, il avait pris un bain avec elle, avait démêlé ses cheveux et l'avait couverte d'un joli déshabillé qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Je le regarde et, pour la toute première fois, j'ai pitié de lui. Mon fort, indomptable, intelligent, ancien et arrogant créateur a perdu l'esprit à cause de la mort d'une fille qui, jusqu'à récemment, avait toujours semblé mettre un point d'honneur à lui montrer à quel point elle ne se souciait pas de lui.

"Eric …" Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. "Eric … ». J'essayais encore, toujours rien. "Vas-tu … bien ?" Je connaissais clairement la réponse mais je pensais que cela pouvait l'amener à parler. Il me regarda et sembla seulement découvrir ma présence. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que j'étais dans la maison.

"Pam, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-il mais son attention était de nouveau braqué sur Sookie. Il lui caressait les cheveux tout en chantant doucement.

"Eric, que fais-tu ?"

"Je chante" puis la regardant encore "Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit effrayée quand elle se réveillera. Elle a eu une telle peur cette nuit. Je pense que je laisserais la lumière allumée pour elle. Juste au cas où elle se réveille pendant que je serais dans mon repos »

"Eric, elle ne se réveillera pas, Eric…" Avant que je puisse en dire plus, il me regarde et ce regard est si froid, si totalement dépourvu d'émotion que je fais un pas en arrière. Depuis tout le temps qu'on est ensemble, je n'ai jamais eu peur qu'Eric me blesse. J'ai été insolente, insubordonnée quelquefois et une vraie chieuse à d'autres moments. Jamais une seule fois, il ne m'a traité autrement qu'avec amour. Quelquefois, cet amour était stricte mais il était toujours là. Maintenant, il est parti et j'ai soudainement conscience du fait qu'Eric pouvait mettre fin à ma vie d'un simple claquement de doigts.

"Pamela, tu n'es pas la bienvenue. Sookie et moi avons besoin d'intimité. Laisse-nous. » Ces derniers mots sont dit si doucement que c'en est presque un murmure, inaudible à toute autre oreille que celle d'un vampire. Mais la menace contenue dedans n'en est que plus grande. Instinctivement, je baisse les yeux et commence à marcher à reculons pour être hors de sa vue. Je ne fais pas ça parce qu'il pourrait reprendre mon invitation mais parce qu'il m'a donné un ordre en tant que créateur et je dois lui montrer ma soumission mais aussi lui faire face et être prête à toute attaque au cas où, dans son état instable, il décide de mettre sa menace à exécution.

"Oui, maître" murmurai-je. Je n'avais presque jamais appelé Eric "maître ». Mais, à cet instant, j'utilise ces mots comme un talisman contre une attaque. Une fois que je suis assez loin dans le séjour pour ne plus le voir et qu'il ne puisse plus me voir non plus, je fais demi-tour et cours hors de la maison, enfilant mes chaussures sur le chemin de la sortie. Une fois en sécurité à l'extérieur, je m'assois sur le porche, je ne peux pas le laisser. Pas dans cet état, c'est trop dangereux. A la place, je prends mon portable et compose un numéro que je ne pensais jamais faire.

Il est 21h45, juste au-delà de la limite où Sookie disait que c'était des "appels à problèmes" mais Alcide Herveaux répond à la 2ème sonnerie.

"Pam, que me vaut le plaisir ?" Il crache le dernier mot comme s'il avait de la boue dans la bouche pour montrer à quel point il s'en fout. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas hésité à lui balancer un sarcasme en retour mais ce soir, j'ai besoin de son aide donc je sais que je ferais mieux d'être poli.

"Herveaux, je requiers ton aide." Je l'entendis taper sa boisson contre quelque chose à l'autre bout du fil. Nous l'avions tous joué cool pendant la guerre contre les sorcières mais depuis chacun était retourné dans son coin. Donc, je savais qu'il faudrait plus qu'un simple « s'il te plaît ». « J'ai besoin de 4 gardes à la maison d'Eric une heure et demie avant l'aube. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? J'en aurai peut-être besoin pour plusieurs jours. Si tu m'aides, je te devrai une faveur de ton choix réclamable à ta convenance. » Les mots me restent en travers de la gorge. Je déteste avoir à supplier, encore plus à un sale chien mais je ne laisserais pas mon créateur se blesser intentionnellement sous le coup de la colère.

Le chien fut silencieux un moment puis répondit par l'affirmative. Il les enverrait et se mettait en poche sa petite faveur. Après avoir raccroché, je m'autorisais à m'effondrer contre la porte.

Les loups arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard, je fus surprise de voir qu'Herveaux était parmi eux. "Tu es là, bien."

"Qu'as-tu besoin que nous fassions ?" me demanda-t-il tout en regardant les alentours pour se faire une idée du voisinage.

"J'ai besoin que tu surveilles la maison de maintenant au coucher du soleil. Plus spécifiquement, je veux que tu t'assures que personne ne sorte. » Le chien leva un sourcil interrogateur mais hocha juste la tête affirmativement.

"Ce sera fait." dit-il. Comme je commençais à me diriger vers ma voiture, les 3 loups d'Herveaux se déployaient autour de la maison. Herveaux, lui-même, me suivit jusqu'à ma voiture. « Ok Pam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demanda-t-il à voix basse. Je me retournais et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

"Eric n'est pas lui-même. J'ai peur qu'il puisse essayer de … sortir durant la journée. Tu comprends ? ». J'eus encore droit à un sourcil interrogateur mais il ne dit rien de plus. « Je suis surprise que tu sois venu personnellement ». Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'entamais une discussion avec le chien mais après les évènements de cette nuit, je suppose qu'une petite conversation avec un loup-garou était la chose la moins agressive qui puisse arriver.

"Je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup mais Eric est l'homme de Sookie et Sookie est une amie de la meute. C'est une question de responsabilité personnelle. » Mon visage resta neutre quand il prononça son nom mais intérieurement, je ressentis ce haut le cœur encore. Personne ne savait encore qu'elle était morte, j'ai pensé que je devrais lui dire. A la place, j'ai juste hoché la tête, je suis monté dans ma voiture et j'ai conduit pendant 10 minutes jusque chez moi.

Il restait encore une heure avant l'aube mais je ne pus rien faire d'autre que laisser tomber mes vêtements sur le sol, enclencher le système d'alarme de la chambre et m'affaler sur le lit. Alors que j'étais allongé, attendant que les premiers rayons du soleil m'emportent dans mon repos quotidien, j'essayais désespérément de ne pas penser. J'essayais de ne pas penser à mon amie qui était morte. J'essayais de ne pas penser à mon créateur qui était méconnaissable par rapport à l'homme que je suivais depuis 200 ans. Et j'essayais de ne pas penser à comment j'allais gérer tout ça la nuit prochaine. J'essayais si fort de ne penser à rien. Mais à la fin, alors que la mort s'emparait de moi pour la journée, la dernière chose que je vis fut Eric tenant le petit corps sans vie de Sookie dans ses grands bras aussi précautionneusement que s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de porcelaine.


	4. Chapter 4

_Demandeur : Rien ne m'appartient (et c'est tout pareil pour l'auteur et la traductrice)_

Chapitre 4 : Point de vue de Bill

(2 nuits plus tard)

Judith et moi sommes à l'extérieur en train de régler notre compte à l'épicerie pour 2 caisses de True Blood quand mon portable sonne. Je regarde l'écran et laisse échapper un long soupir. Que veux-t-elle ? Pourquoi elle ne peut pas juste me laisser en paix ?

Je pouvais ne pas répondre mais quand l'adjoint du Sherriff appelle, la laisser parler à la boite vocale n'est pas une option. J'appuie sur le bouton « accepter » et amène le téléphone vers mon oreille.

"Pam, que puis-je faire pour toi ce soir ?" dis-je de ma plus agréable voix. Les choses avec Eric se sont calmées pour ainsi dire. Maintenant que Sookie est pleinement à lui de son plein gré, il semble moins enclin à me mépriser et vraisemblablement, ma vie est plus sûre. Aujourd'hui, je dois seulement le supporter quand il affiche sa relation avec Sookie devant moi quand je fais mes heures de présence mensuelles au Fangtasia. Déplaisant certes mais beaucoup mieux que la mort définitive.

"Compton, ton sheriff requiers ta présence ce soir. 1176 Synove Dr, à Shreveport. Sois à l'heure. " Là-dessus, elle raccroche. Judith me regarde tout en payant pour nos achats. Je soupire encore, le devoir m'appelle. Je conduis rapidement Judith à la maison et je prends l'autoroute en direction de Shreveport. Pam était aussi vague qu'à son habitude, je n'ai donc aucune idée de ce qu'Eric me veut. Quand j'arrive à l'adresse qu'elle m'a donnée, je suis toujours dans le vague comme on dit. Les très jolies maisons du voisinage dans le très joli quartier bourgeois ne m'en apprennent pas plus.

A l'instant où je sors de la voiture, Pam ouvre la porte d'entrée et me pousse à l'intérieur. Clairement, la maison d'un vampire puisque je n'ai pas besoin d'une invitation et clairement pas la sienne puisque je la connais. Je prends une profonde inspiration et immédiatement, j'attrape l'odeur d'Eric fortement et juste une trace de celle de Sookie. Ça doit donc être sa maison. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ici ?

Je suis sur le point de poser la question quand je capture une autre odeur. Une très forte odeur de mort. Maintenant que je l'ai senti, je me demande ce qui m'a mis si longtemps pour la percevoir. Où que soit le corps, c'est un endroit fermé et pas aéré. Si cela était possible, j'aurais la nausée. Je vais pour demander des réponses à Pam quand je la regarde réellement pour la première fois.

Si l'apparence d'un vampire peut changer, je dirais que la sienne a changé de manière drastique depuis que je l'ai vu la semaine dernière au Fangtasia. Elle paraît vidée, fatiguée et stressée. Ses yeux sont bordés de rouge et on dirait qu'elle ne s'est pas nourrie depuis plusieurs jours.

"Bon Dieu, Pam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Je suis normalement très fier de mes bonnes manières de gentleman du sud, bonnes manières qui ne me permettraient pas de poser une telle question à mon hôtesse mais au diable les bonnes manières pour l'instant.

"Bill assieds-toi". Là, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Je m'assois dans la maison d'Eric qui pue les relents d'un corps vieux de plusieurs jours et Pam, qui n'a jamais ressenti la moindre émotion humaine de toute son existence, me demande de m'asseoir comme si elle essayait de m'annoncer de très mauvaises nouvelles de la façon la plus gentille possible. Le fait qu'elle m'est appelée par mon prénom sans ricaner était aussi très mauvais signe. Nous savions tous les deux qu'aucun de nous n'avait besoin de s'asseoir quelle que soit la nouvelle mais argumenter n'aurait fait que prolonger l'attente alors je m'assois.

"Bill, je t'ai appelé parce que …" Sa voix s'estompe. Elle ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois avant de simplement avant de balbutier : « Je ne sais pas quoi faire et j'espère que tu pourras m'aider ». Ma nausée est de pire en pire.

"Commençons par le début, n'est-ce pas , où et qui est le corps ? ». Pam tressaille légèrement mais autrement reste placide. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et se lançe dans la dernière histoire que j'aurais jamais voulu entendre.

"I nuits, Sookie a conduit de Bon Temps au Fangtasia pour passer le week-end avec Eric. Autant que je puisse me rappeler, il n'y avait pas de place pour se garer autour du club alors Sookie a décidé de se garer dans la rue d'à côté vers le restaurant fermé. Pendant qu'elle verrouillait sa voiture, un humain avec un couteau est arrivé derrière elle et l'a poignardé dans les reins. Au vu de la scène, je dirais que c'était un voleur car son sac était retourné et la seule chose manquante était son porte-monnaie. Ça a pris seulement une minute ou deux peut-être pour Eric et moi pour sortir du club et traverser la rue mais comme tu le sais une blessure dans les reins est souvent rapidement fatale pour un humain. Elle était morte avant que nous arrivions. » Pam dit la dernière phrase en murmurant doucement et je me sentis mal d'avoir pu présumer qu'elle ne ressentait aucune émotion. Même si elle n'en avait pas eu auparavant, elle en avait maintenant. Sookie semble avoir ce genre d'effet sur toute personne qui se rapproche d'elle. C'est pourquoi nous les vampires l'aimons autant et aussi pourquoi en ce moment précis, je pourrais facilement la détester.

Je suis un vampire depuis 150 ans. C'est plutôt jeune en comparaison de beaucoup d'autres de ma race. Mais, sur ce laps de temps, j'ai déjà beaucoup souffert. Ma transformation contre mon gré et mon appartenance à une cruelle et sadique créatrice. La séparation puis la mort de ma femme et de mes enfants. Cette existence est solitaire et la mort nous encercle. Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, j'aurais dit que tout cela n'avait plus aucun ascendant sur moi. Mais rien ne m'avait préparé à ce que Pam venait de me dire. Sookie était morte. Une espèce de rebut de l'humanité avait ôté la vie à la seule femme que j'avais aimé en 150 ans. Ça n'avait aucune importance qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. Ça n'avait aucune importance qu'Eric me l'ait pris. J'aurais pu vivre avec tout ça si j'avais su qu'elle était heureuse. Si j'avais pu profiter de sa présence de temps en temps, être son ami, me baigner dans la chaleur de son sourire et dans les clochettes de son rire. Mais je ne la verrais ou ne l'entendrais plus jamais. Mon amour était parti.

Comme j'absorbais ces nouvelles, l'odeur du corps une fois encore envahit mes sinus et alors qu'avant je trouvais ça dégoûtant mais avec un certain détachement maintenant, je commençe à avoir une profonde sensation de nausée, ce qui doit s'apparenter au mal de mer pour les humains.

"Pam, le corps est dans la maison ?" Elle me regarde sans bouger pendant un moment, une larme rouge coulant sur son visage. « Bill, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il l'a ramassée. A essayé de lui donner son sang bien qu'elle était déjà clairement morte et quand j'ai essayé de lui expliquer, il a sorti ses crocs et s'est envolé avec elle. Vingt minutes plus tard, je le trouvais ici dans sa chambre avec elle. Il refuse de comprendre ce qui est arrivé, il continue à prétendre qu'elle va se réveiller. Bill, il est en train de perdre l'esprit. »

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Pam ?" Je n'essayais pas d'être sarcastique ou effronté. C'était juste la pire situation qui soit mais honnêtement, que pouvait-elle attendre de moi. Eric m'avait toujours détesté parce que j'avais eu Sookie le premier. Si j'entrais là-dedans, dans son état, il serait capable de me mettre en morceaux avant que je puisse prononcer un mot.

"Bill, je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que, toi aussi, tu as aimé Sookie. Peut-être, si tu lui parles, qu'il t'écoutera. Je suis à court d'idées, rien de ce que je dis ne l'atteint et nous devons l'enterrer. Il doit comprendre ce qui est arrivé. »

Il y avait au moins deux bonnes raisons pour lesquelles je savais que je devais faire ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Etant mon sheriff, j'avais des obligations envers Eric. De plus, je savais très bien que la force et la ruse d'Eric étaient tout ce qui nous avait permis d'éviter la mort définitive ou l'esclavage lors de la prise de pouvoir du Nevada. Il allait de mon propre intérêt de l'aider mais je ne le ferais pour aucune de ces raisons. Je le ferais parce que je savais que le cœur de Sookie se briserait de voir Eric comme ça et je devais faire tout ce que je pouvais pour le ramener à la raison.

Sookie nous avait aimé tous les deux mais au final, Eric avait toujours été son protecteur. Peu importe combien de fois elle l'avait rejeté, il avait toujours été là pour être sûr que rien ne lui arrive. Sa bravoure et sa force étaient deux des choses qu'elle admirait le plus chez lui. Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il souffre comme ça, qu'il soit réduit à ça. Pour toute la peine que j'avais causée à Sookie, je lui devais ça.

N'ajoutant rien d'autre, je me levais pour trouver Eric. Je n'avais pas demandé à Pam où était la chambre, je suivis juste l'odeur nauséabonde de décomposition et essayait de me préparer à ce que j'allais voir. « Bill … » Pam me rappela du salon. « Si Eric t'écoute, dis-lui que nous avons celui qui a fait ça. Thalia a appelé plus tôt. Elle l'a amené à l'entrepôt. ». En entendant ça, je sentis mes crocs descendre. Oh oui, je lui dirais et je le rejoindrais. Je hochais la tête en direction de Pam et continuais mon chemin vers la double porte au bout du séjour. La source de l'odeur infecte qui, je le savais maintenant, était le corps de mon doux amour.


	5. Chapter 5

_Demandeur : Rien ne m'appartient (ça vaut pour l'auteur et la traductrice)_

Point de vue de Bill

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je frappe doucement. « Pam, je t'ai déjà dit de nous laisser ! » grogne-t-il derrière la porte.

"Eric, c'est Bill Compton, je rentre, pas de panique."dis-je d'une voix aussi calme et douce que possible. J'ouvre la porte doucement et la laisse grande ouverte pendant cinq secondes avant d'entrer. Une fois dans la pièce, je souhaite sincèrement être n'importe où ailleurs. Peut-être même dans la grange de la propriété de Russell avec Lorena, n'importe où sauf ici.

Eric est agenouillé de l'autre côté du lit tenant « sa » main. Si ce qui repose sur le lit peut encore supposé être une « personne ». Le corps de Sookie est gris avec ses lèvres, mains et pieds bleutés. Même de la porte, je peux voir que son corps est déjà rigide et dur comme de la pierre. L'odeur est si forte que je sais que je ne dois pas prendre une seule bouffée d'air sous peine d'être violemment malade.

"Est-ce que Pam t'a envoyé pour m'agacer ?" Il ricane brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur le corps allongé sur le lit. Je ne peux pas, NE PEUX PAS penser qu'il s'agit de Sookie. Pas si je veux arriver à ne pas m'écrouler et à devenir aussi dingue que le pitoyable vampire devant moi. « J'ai déjà dit à Pam que je ne la laisserais pas. Elle a besoin de moi ! »

"Pam m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi ne la crois-tu pas ? » Peut-on raisonner avec un fou ? Je ne sais pas mais je pense que c'est ma meilleure ligne de conduite : essayer de comprendre qu'elle est sa version de la réalité. Il me regarde et pendant un instant, je pense que ma vie est terminée. J'ai cru qu'il allait marcher vers moi et simplement enfoncer sa main dans ma poitrine, arracher mon cœur et ensuite me décapiter. C'est le niveau de violence que je vois dans ses yeux. Mais, cela partit aussi soudainement que c'était venu, et il s'effondra simplement devant moi.

"ça ne peut pas … ça ne peut pas finir comme ça." Sanglote-t-il en posant sa tête sur le ventre de Sookie pleurant ouvertement. « Ce n'est pas déjà l'heure. J'ai juré, j'ai juré que je la laisserais partir quand elle serait âgée et que la mort me la prendrait. Mais CE N'EST PAS DEJA L'HEURE ! » hurle-t-il dans un accès de rage. « Combien de temps, Compton ? Combien de temps ces misérables sacs de sang vivent-ils normalement ? 70, 80 ans ? Cela veut dire qu'il lui restait encore 50 ans ! Ses pathétiques excuses comme quoi la vie nous laissait encore des dizaines d'années devant nous mais ma magnifique femme est morte en un clin d'oeil. POURQUOI ! » Soudainement, il se lève pour attraper le grand miroir près du lit et le balance sur le mur.

"Elle est à MOI! Comment peut-elle mourir quand je vis encore ?" Le fauteuil près de la fenêtre est sa prochaine victime , volant sans effort dans la coiffeuse à travers la chambre.

"Eric, je sais, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit encore en vie. N'importe quoi ! Même si ça signifiait que je devais la regarder t'aimer pour le reste de ma vie. » Je dis ça tranquillement mais quand il s'arrête pour me regarder, je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Ses mains descendent le long de ses hanches et il me regarde comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Il y a de la compréhension dans ses yeux. Je saisis l'instant, même si je pense qu'un seul mot de travers pourrait le renvoyer dans sa folie. « Eric, nous devons l'enterrer. ». Son corps entier frissonne.

"Pam et Thalia ont attrapé l'homme qui a fait ça. Elles le détiennent à l'entrepôt. ». Soudainement, ce fut comme si un feu s'était allumé dans ses yeux. Il eut le sourire le plus sinistre, le plus malveillant et sanguinaire que j'ai jamais vu et je dois dire que j'étais heureux de le voir. Il me dépassa et sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus.

"Pam, fais ce qui doit être fait. Je serais à l'entrepôt. Je ne reviendrais pas avant plusieurs nuits. »

"Oui Eric." entendis-je Pam répondre, puis la porte d'entrée claqua. Un peu plus tard, je sentis la présence de Pam derrière moi. « Merci », ce fut dit si bas que je faillis ne pas l'entendre. Mais je la regardais et souris faiblement avec compréhension.

La nuit d'après, nous avons enterré Sookie dans le cimetière entre nos deux maisons. Juste entre sa grand-mère et son père. Exactement où je savais qu'elle aurait voulu être. Il n'y eut pas de cérémonie bien sûr mais ses amis étaient là avec elle. Nous ne pouvions laisser personne en dehors de ce petit groupe savoir qu'elle était morte. Si les autorités étaient impliquées là-dedans, il y aurait eu beaucoup trop de questions gênantes. Et après tout, Eric était encore en train de torturer son meurtrier pendant que nous la portions en terre. La nuit dernière après avoir découvert ce qui s'était passé, je voulais aller avec Eric et l'aider à envoyer ce sac de sang vers une mort certaine. Mais après notre conversation, je compris que ce n'était pas ma place. Elle était à lui, pas à cause de nos règles ou de son engagement avec le couteau mais par la volonté de son propre cœur et cela signifiait que lui seul avait le droit de venger sa mort.

Ma place était ici avec les autres personnes qui l'avaient aimée pour être sûr qu'elle soit allongée paisiblement dans son éternel repos. Au final, nous étions six, Pam, moi-même, son frère, Sam Merlotte, Alcide Herveaux et Calvin Norris. Personne ne prononça de discours, nous fîmes des adieux silencieux et placèrent des fleurs sur sa tombe non marquée. Comme Sookie n'avait pas de pierre tombale, je pris sur moi d'être certain que sa tombe serait entretenue et pas oubliée. Je ne suis pas le seul qui vient encore ici mais je suis celui qui vient le plus souvent, Eric et moi, devrais-je dire.

Au début, la douleur était si intolérable que j'ai cru que je ne serais pas capable de la gérer. La force que j'avais montrée lors de ma confrontation avec Eric dans sa maison, m'abandonna complètement quand nous mîmes Sookie dans son cercueil puis en terre. Les dix premières années après sa mort, je ressentis une profonde tristesse quasiment constante qui semblait ne jamais vouloir me quitter. Mais comme le temps passait, et comme toujours les choses arrivent alors qu'elles vous semblent impossible, je commençais à guérir. Je laissais Judith m'aimer et lui ouvris mon cœur d'une façon qui n'aurait pas été possible si Sookie avait vécu. Finalement, je commençais à vraiment aimer Judith et j'y trouvais une sorte de bonheur semblable à celui que j'avais brièvement connu avec Sookie. Je continuais à entretenir la tombe de Sookie comme si c'était une terre sacrée et pour moi, ce l'était. Cela me donnait une connexion permanente avec elle et mes souvenirs d'elle bien que je ne me permis jamais d'oublier que c'était une période terminée de ma vie. Finalement, un jour, je réalisais que beaucoup de temps était passé et que, même si Sookie avait vécu une longue et heureuse vie, elle serait morte désormais. Quelque part, cette réalisation me libéra complètement et totalement.

Je l'ai aimée intensément et profondément, complètement. Je l'ai perdue définitivement et totalement pour un autre homme. Mais même si j'avais eu mon petit conte de fées, il serait fini maintenant. Le temps de vie de Sookie était fini mais mon existence continuait.

Je plaçais un bouquet de roses que j'avais ramassé dans le jardin de sa grand-mère entre les pierres tombales d'Adèle et Corbitt Stackhouse, pile à l'endroit où Sookie reposait. Je restais là, inhalant les fraîches senteurs de l'été au crépuscule et retournais vers ma maison, vers Judith et le futur, ressentant pour la première fois en 50 ans, une véritable paix.

**Note de la traductrice :**

**Eh oui ! Elle est bel et bien morte ! Bill a fait son deuil mais qu'en est-il d'Eric ?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup à chaque personne qui a commenté et mis en favori cette histoire. Je suis si reconnaissante. C'est ma première histoire donc je suis encore débutante dans le processus de mise à jour de fanfiction. Je m'excuse par avance pour toute bizarrerie qui aurait lieu en postant les chapitres. Et merci encore à tous. Je suis si honorée !_

_Demandeur : rien ne m'appartient (traductrice itou)_

_Note de la traductrice : Après de nombreuses pérégrinations avec Orange, je suis enfin revenue. __Youpi ! __Pour fêter ça, voici un nouveau chapitre … comprenant une scène de sexe détaillée. Si cela vous met mal à l'aise, passez et attendez le chapitre suivant._

Point de vue d'Eric

Les vampires ne rêvent pas de la même manière que les humains le font mais nous rêvons. Quand nous nous reposons pendant la journée, il ne se passe rien, nous sommes vraiment morts. Mais il y a une période entre les derniers rayons du soleil et la pleine nuit où nous nous retrouvons dans un état entre la mort et la conscience où nous pouvons rêver.

Je rêve toujours d'elle. Quelquefois, mes rêves sont des envols où nous vivons heureux et où elle m'a finalement autorisé à la transformer et à la garder pour toujours. Quelquefois, ils commencent comme des souvenirs mais la fin est différente de la réalité. De temps en temps, comme ce soir, c'est une compilation vivante de souvenirs si complets et si extraordinairement détaillés qu'il est facile de laisser mon esprit faire selon son souhait et m'autoriser à croire que c'est la réalité.

J'ouvre les yeux et elle est allongée sur le dos sur l'oreiller à côté de moi reprenant sa respiration. Les draps ont glissé jusqu'à sa taille et la lumière du feu dans ma chambre fait briller sa peau pleine de santé et de bonheur. Je souris, si je dois revivre un souvenir où je suis heureux, c'est celui-là. Heureux d'être revenu à la nuit où elle m'a dit qu'elle serait mienne aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait.

"Est-ce que tu es satisfaite, mon amour ?". Je riais doucement. Elle me regarda avec un sourire de guingois et embrassa mon bras de manière joueuse.

"Je suis sûre que je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à ça !" Elle rit, tournant sur l'oreiller pour me faire face. J'adore les moments comme celui-là où tout est facile et où nous jouons ensemble. Bien sûr, j'aimais les moments comme celui que nous venions de partager, quand nous étions brutaux et conduits par le plaisir de l'autre . Nos âmes fusionnaient alors que nos corps étaient déjà joints.

Sookie rêvassait tout en caressant ma joue de sa main et un froncement de sourcils traversa son beau visage. Il semble que nos instants enjoués aient été raccourcis. Je sens ses émotions se transformer en chagrin alors qu'elle me regarde et je suis immédiatement inquiet

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ?", je lui murmure, si effrayé de sa réponse. Comme si elle était dans un cauchemar qui pourrait la faire décamper si je parlais trop fort ou bougeais trop vite. Ce sont ces moments que je déteste. Pourquoi doivent-ils toujours apparaître pour ruiner ce qui devrait être heureux entre nous.

"Chéri, je …." Elle hésite pendant un moment en me regardant au fond des yeux puis rassemble son courage pour dire ce qu'elle a l'esprit. « Es-tu heureux ? » C'est la question la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. Je suis plus heureux maintenant que je ne l'ai jamais été chaque nuit de ces 1000 dernières années. Comment peut-elle me demander cela ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en tête mais je ne peux que lui répondre sincèrement. Notre lien lui permettrait de savoir que je mens avant même que les mots sortent de ma bouche.

"Totalement et complètement", dis-je. C'est la vérité mais ça semble la rendre encore plus malheureuse. Je me rapproche et ma main descend le long de son bras jusqu'à ce que je prenne sa minuscule main dans la mienne. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je suis si heureux et je veux que tu sois heureuse aussi » Avec moi, ajoutai-je silencieusement. Je te veux plus heureuse avec moi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre sur la planète pour que tu ne penses jamais à me quitter. Pour que tu m'autorises à te transformer et à te garder

"Quelquefois, je ne peux pas croire que c'est tout" dit-elle avec un autre froncement de sourcils.

"Croire quoi ?"

"Que tu pourrais être heureux avec moi". Elle baisse les yeux et regarde le petit espace entre nos corps sur le lit. Elle continue en fixant les draps. « Je veux dire … eh bien ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as déjà vu tellement de choses dans le monde. Tu sais tellement de choses. Tu as vécu si longtemps, si longtemps Eric. Je peux appréhender le nombre mais je ne peux vraiment pas avoir une idée de ce que c'est que d'avoir vu défiler 1000 années. Et après tout ce que tu as vu, tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu sais, tu serais heureux de passer des années et des années de ton existence avec une pauvre serveuse sans éducation d'un trou de Louisiane qui ne pourra jamais même envisager d'être ton égale physiquement ou intellectuellement ? Comment peux-tu vouloir ça ? Comment peux-tu être heureux comme ça ? Je peux entendre dans sa voix qu'elle est au bord des larmes et ça me brise le cœur. Je déteste, DETESTE, comment ces pathétiques sacs de sangs qui l'entouraient durant toute sa vie l'ont fait sentir sans valeur, rejetée. C'est EUX qui ne méritaient pas d'être proche d'elle. EUX qui ne méritaient pas de s'approcher de la douce chaleur de son sourire, de regarder l'exquise perfection de son corps, d'entendre la douceur de sa voix, de recevoir l'éternelle gentillesse et compassion qu'elle leur a offert. Ils lui ont fait sentir qu'elle n'était rien mais je leur montrerais qu'une personne comme elle vaut plus qu'un millier de leurs pathétiques vies.

"Tu as raison Sookie." Elle me regarde et je vois la panique dans ses yeux. Elle pense que je suis sur le point de lui dire que je suis d'accord avec l'horrible perception qu'elle a d'elle-même. « J'ai été sur cette terre depuis plus longtemps que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'ai vu d'entières civilisations simplement cesser d'exister et des merveilles se faner. Et je pense que ces expériences me mettent dans une position unique pour savoir ce qui a de la valeur dans ce monde et ce qui n'en a pas. Et je te dis maintenant que tu as la plus haute valeur de tout ce que j'ai vu en 1000 ans. » Elle commença à m'interrompre mais je posais un doigt sur sa bouche pour la forcer au silence.

"Je pense ce que je dis. L'amour que tu m'as fait ressentir, la joie que tu m'apportes quand je suis avec toi. Ce sont des choses que je ne pourrais pas payer quelque soit la somme d'argent que j'ai, ce sont des choses que j'avais renoncé à chercher depuis des centaines d'années, dont je ne me croyais plus capable. Que j'ai trouvé avec toi. La plus brave, la plus loyale, la plus exquise et magnifique femme sur laquelle j'ai posé les yeux en un millénaire … eh bien, la vie ne peut être meilleure que ça ! Alors, mon amour, je ne veux pas t'entendre encore parler de toi de cette façon. Tu comprends ? Si tu ne peux pas voir ta propre perfection, au moins, crois que je ne donnerais jamais à une femme qui ne serait pas totalement unique et totalement spéciale, la place que je t'ai donnée dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Personne ne les avait jamais eus. Pas quand j'étais humain et pas depuis que j'ai été transformé. En 1000 ans, tu es la seule femme dont je sois jamais tombé amoureux ». Une larme solitaire tomba de ses yeux et je n'attendais pas plus pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je l'enveloppais de mes bras et l'écrasais contre moi, dans l'intention de lui montrer mon amour.

Elle s'écarta de moi après un long baiser à vous couper le souffle et regarda tout au fond de mes yeux "Tu le penses, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle dit ça comme si elle ne pouvait croire ce que je lui avais dit. J'aurais ri si j'avais su qu'elle ne le prendrait pas pour une offense. Ce que je lui avais dit, c'était juste ce que j'essayais de lui dire depuis 3 ans. C'est elle qui ne voulait pas l'entendre, pas moi qui ne le ressentais pas. A la place, je hochais juste la tête solennellement.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé plus sincèrement quelque chose. Je n'abandonnerais pas ce que j'ai trouvé avec toi pour de l'argent, pour la gloire, pour la célébrité et certainement pas pour les charmes d'une femme sans importance. Et crois-moi, mon amour, à côté de toi, ce sont vraiment des femmes sans importance.

« Eric, personne n'a m'a jamais fait sentir plus aimée ou plus importante que tu ne l'as fait. Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs à notre sujet. Mais tu sais que je ne veux que toi, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement toi pour le reste de ma vie ». Maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'être choqué, ce n'est pas un petit pas quand l'un de nous deux ne respire ni ne mange mais je le gère comme je peux. Je me recompose rapidement cependant. Nos vies ne sont pas normales et nous n'aurons probablement jamais une cérémonie de mariage classique, nous ne vieillirons définitivement jamais ensemble et nous n'aurons certainement pas d'enfants. Mais nous avons ce moment et je souhaite prononcer mes vœux envers elle maintenant afin qu'elle ne doute plus jamais de la profondeur de la sincérité avec laquelle je l'aime.

"Mon amour, je t'accepte. Pour le reste de ta vie. Et j'honorerais les promesses que je t'ai faite il y a si longtemps, toi et seulement toi seras à mes côtés et tous ceux qui me doivent fidélité t'honoreront ». Je l'embrasse durement et profondément. Je suis sur le point de la faire glisser sous moi quand elle me repousse, accrochant mon regard.

"Je ne sais pas ce que le futur nous réserve, je ne sais pas si je voudrais jamais être autre chose qu'humaine mais je sais que je n'aimerais jamais, JAMAIS un autre homme. Je te veux et tout ce qui va avec toi pour toujours. » La dernière phrase est prononcée doucement et finalement, elle m'autorise à la prendre dans mes bras. Mon cœur est si plein d'amour que je ressens le besoin bouleversant de lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, la profondeur de mes sentiments , à quel point je lui appartiens.

Je l'embrasse durement autorisant toute la passion et le désir que j'ai retenu durant ces mois à se libérer. Tout ce temps où elle m'a repoussé, quand elle a promené un autre homme sous mon nez, quand elle m'a pris dans son lit mais m'a refusé son cœur, tout ça est fini maintenant. J'ai gagné. Sookie enroule ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasse en retour, sa propre passion augmentant à l'aune de la mienne.

Je la prends sous moi et regarde ma magnifique liée. Elle est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu et ce soir, elle est complètement à moi ! Je l'embrasse encore une fois et ensuite, laisse mes lèvres explorer la douceur de son cou. Je laisse ma langue plonger et goûter la délicieuse ombre de son décolleté, et ensuite je m'autorise à dévorer ses seins. Les embrassant l'un l'autre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je me rapproche de la couronne de ses mamelons. J'en prends un dans ma bouche et commence à sucer gentiment alors que mes mains s'aventurent plus bas. Sookie commence à bouger sous moi, arquant son dos et poussant son sein plus loin dans ma bouche. Elle gémit de manière incohérente, ce son rauque me fait tourner la tête et mon membre devient douloureux. Je l'ai déjà eu une fois ce soir et cependant, je suis affamée, comme si j'allais mourir si je ne plongeais pas mes crocs dans ses seins si doux et mon membre dans son sexe trempé.

La main qui ne supporte pas mon poids a trouvé la jonction entre ses cuisses et commence doucement à la caresser, écartant ses jambes et massant fermement son clitoris. Comme je la sens mouillée de plus en plus, ma bouche est finalement tentée de laisser ses seins pour continuer son voyage. Mes crocs sont descendus depuis le moment où elle a dit qu'elle resterait avec moi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et maintenant, je les autorise à érafler gentiment sa peau le long de ses côtes, à la mordiller légèrement juste au-dessus de sa hanche. Ma langue fait un détour pour plonger dans son nombril et ensuite, je suis là, face à face avec le paradis.

Je la regarde et m'aperçois qu'elle me regarde les yeux mi-clos. Mon amour sait ce que j'aime. Elle me sourit presque timidement alors que je penche la tête vers son pubis et inhale profondément. Son odeur douce et sombre me vole ma dernière pensée cohérente et soudainement, je la dévore comme un animal, poussant mon visage dans son sexe, laissant mes doigts l'explorer sans ménagement, conduisant son corps à la limite de l'orgasme aussi vite que ma langue la lappe. Elle commence à prononcer mon nom encore et encore et je sais qu'elle est si prête, une toute petite stimulation encore et elle explosera. Je suis trop heureux de lui donner ça. Maintenant le rythme de mes doigts en elle, je tourne ma tête doucement vers la droite et plonge mes crocs dans la chair de sa cuisse. Ma morsure est tout ce dont elle a besoin et elle vient en criant mon nom, ses mains tenant ma tête contre sa cuisse, m'offrant autant de son sang que je le désire.

Je lèche la blessure sur sa cuisse pour qu'elle se referme pendant que sa respiration revient à la normale et ensuite, je m'allonge sur elle complètement et entre en elle en une longue et douce poussée. En dépit des nombreux orgasmes qu'elle a déjà eus ce soir, elle halète encore quand mon membre l'envahit. Mais il n'y a pas de douleur ou d'inconfort au lieu de cela, je sens seulement de la béatitude de sa part dans notre lien comme si mon sexe était la pièce manquante de son âme. Nous bougeons ensemble à un rythme fort et continu sachant exactement comment faire plaisir à l'autre. Sookie enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Pendant un moment, nous ne disons rien mais nous n'en avons pas besoin. Dans des moments comme celui-là, le lien entre nous est complètement ouvert et l'amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre est indescriptible. Cela prend peu de temps et soudainement, nous atteignons ensemble le nirvana. Sookie commence à psalmodier dans mon oreille « si bon, si bon, sibonsibonsibonsibon » jusqu'à ce que finalement elle crie juste de façon incohérente son plaisir. Son plaisir amène le mien et je crie son nom alors que je me répands en elle et sent son corps se contracter autour de moi.

Quand nous pouvons de nouveau penser, voir et entendre, je roule sur le côté et la ramène contre moi. J'ai arrêté de m'émerveiller sur combien tout ceci est parfait à chaque fois. J'accepte seulement le bonheur de notre présent et le savoure.

"Eric ?" murmure Sookie depuis le creux de mon bras.

"Hmmm ?" je réponds, pas encore vraiment capable de parler.

"ça a toujours été toi". Je la regarde, un sourcil levé en point d'interrogation, lui demandant de s'expliquer plus avant. « ça a toujours été toi. Je n'ai jamais aimé Quinn, je n'en ai même jamais été proche. Mais tu ne te rappelais de rien et j'étais si seule, si en colère contre toi, je l'ai fait pour te blesser. Pour nous blesser tous les deux peut-être, toi pour ne pas être capable de te rappeler et moi pour ne pas être capable de t'oublier. Mais quand j'étais avec lui, je savais que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. J'ai essayé vraiment fort mais je t'aimais déjà. Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. »

"Ne pensons plus au passé mon amour. Il n'y a que le futur maintenant. Notre futur. » Si j'avais su.


	7. Chapter 7

_Demandeur : Rien ne m'appartient __ (traductrice itou)_

**Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre est d'une tristesse à pleurer. Accrochez-vous à vos mouchoirs ! Eric en bave vraiment.**

Point de vue d'Eric

(50 ans après la mort de Sookie)

Alors que la nuit tombait complètement, je sortais de mon rêve. Bien que plus d'une fois, je me suis senti faible et pathétique, réveillé par mes larmes pour réaliser que ce n'était qu'un autre rêve maintenant, il n'y avait plus que de la colère.

Colère contre elle pour avoir été si égoïste, si infantile, pour avoir volontairement choisi de rester humaine, pour m'avoir conduit dans cet enfer après l'avoir perdue. Elle clamait qu'elle m'aimait mais comment peut-on vraiment aimer une personne si vous l'abandonnez aussi facilement à tous les tourments que j'ai vécus ces 50 dernières années.

Et l'intense presque insupportable colère contre moi-même pour lui avoir laissé le choix. Je suis un VAMPIRE ! Je n'ai jamais donné à quiconque le choix de vivre ou de mourir. Et pourtant, j'ai laissé cette imbécile et stupide gamine avoir cette emprise sur moi. Un tel contrôle que je l'ai laissé choisir de me quitter. J'aurais dû transformer Sookie pendant cette nuit à Jackson. Je l'aimais, c'était bien assez. Ses souhaits n'auraient jamais dû entrer en ligne de compte. Si je l'avais fait, elle serait avec moi maintenant, pas pourrie et en poussière dans le sol.

Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Je m'étais convaincu que, pour l'aimer vraiment, il fallait la laisser libre de ses choix. J'étais un imbécile et maintenant, après 5 dizaines d'années de douleur, je la détestais tout autant que je l'avais aimée. Et je l'avais aimée. Je sais maintenant que je ne serais jamais libéré d'elle. Je ne serais jamais en paix avec cette blessure profonde qui me faisait languir de la voir encore, de l'embrasser encore, de lui faire l'amour encore, de lui parler, de rire avec elle. Non, au contraire, j'erre sans but et je marche chaque nuit sur un chemin sans fin, en regardant toujours derrière moi, souhaitant l'apercevoir un peu plus loin essayant de me rattraper.

Il y a des nuits où je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue d'exister. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile de simplement rencontrer le soleil, c'est certainement ce qu'on s'attendait à me voir faire après que j'ai complètement perdu l'esprit la nuit de sa mort. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'ôter la vie pour une simple raison : Pam. Le fait est que j'aimais trop mon enfant pour jamais lui faire ce que Sookie m'avait fait. Je ne pouvais pas choisir de la laisser quand j'avais les moyens de rester. Je ne pouvais non plus récompenser sa loyauté et son amour en me suicidant suite à la mort de Sookie. Elle a travaillé si dure pour me garder en vie, quelquefois en prenant des risques pour elle-même, je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos. J'avais honte quand je me rappelais les dangers qu'elle avait traversés à cause de moi. Les pires venant de celui dont elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir peur.

Je n'allais pas aux funérailles de Sookie. Je ne pouvais pas regarder pendant qu'on la recouvrait de terre sachant qu'elle n'en ressortirait jamais. Au lieu de cela, je l'honorais de la meilleure façon que je connaisse : en affligeant une longue et agonisante mort à l'homme qui nous avait séparés.

Quand j'arrivais à l'entrepôt, Thalia m'attendait à l'entrée. « Maître », dit-elle en s'inclinant profondément.

"Depuis combien de temps, il est là ?" demandais-je, ne m'en souciant pas vraiment, espérant juste qu'elle ne l'avait pas trop endommagé. Dans le cas contraire, il me resterait moins de temps pour jouer avec lui.

"Je l'ai trouvé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. A son appartement. Il achetait quelque chose avec la carte de crédit de Sookie quand j'ai frappé à la porte. » Je sentis la rage monter en moi. J'essayais de la maîtriser pendant encore quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes supplémentaires de cohérence et je pourrais ensuite y laisser libre cours.

"Tu devrais partir" lui dis-je. Thalia hocha la tête et disparut dans la nuit. Un lent et sombre sourire à donner la chair de poule apparut sur mes traits alors que je commencais à imaginer quelques unes des choses les plus créatives que j'allais lui faire. J'entrais dans l'entrepôt et vis que Thalia avait attaché les mains de l'homme au-dessus de sa tête accrochées à une poutre. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et il se balançait doucement dans le léger courant d'air qui soufflait à travers l'entrepôt. Autrement, il n'était pas blessé. Il était bâillonné mais ne faisait aucun geste pour s'échapper ou essayer de parler. Thalia avait clairement obtenu sa coopération en l'hypnotisant plutôt que par la force, et l'avait laissé tel quel. Excellent !

Je marchais vers lui en l'examinant et je sentis la rage m'envahir de nouveau. Cette fois, je la laissais sortir. Il n'est rien, personne. Cet homme, ce putride sac de sang qui m'a volé mon amour n'est rien d'autre qu'un banal criminel et plutôt stupide.

Cependant, c'était encore pire que ça. Si le meurtre de Sookie avait été organisé par un adversaire supernaturel, une faé rancunière, une meute de loups, un vampire comploteur, je pense que j'aurais pu mieux le gérer. Si ça avait été délibéré et intentionné, j'aurais pu l'accepter mais ça, c'était insupportable. La mort de mon amour n'était dû à rien d'autre qu'un mauvais timing et un manque de chance. Si la serveuse qu'elle avait attendue était arrivée à l'heure, si elle s'était garée devant le club, elle serait encore là avec moi.

Au lieu de cela, elle s'était garée au mauvais emplacement de l'autre côté de la rue derrière le bar et était devenu la victime aléatoire d'un agresseur avec un couteau. Elle n'avait pas vu la mort en face, ne l'avait pas senti venir. Comme je connaissais Sookie, elle avait ses barrières mentales en place et n'avait jamais entendu son esprit. Elle était simplement vivante un instant et morte le suivant, tout ça pour quelques dollars dans son porte-monnaie et sa carte de crédit. Ce qu'a volé cet homme n'a aucune valeur pour moi. Donc, maintenant, je vais lui prendre la seule chose de valeur qu'il a à m'offrir, sa vie. Mais il ne sera pas aussi chanceux que Sookie, vivant un instant et mort le suivant, non, il verra sa mort venir, la connaîtra intimement, il me suppliera avant la fin et nous n'aurons pas fini avant pas mal de temps.

Je me plante en face de lui afin que nous soyons face à face et je le regarde droit dans les yeux. J'accède à son esprit et enlève l'hypnose que Thalia avait mise en place. Quand il réalise ce qui lui arrive, je vois de la terreur dans ses yeux. Il commence à supplier et à implorer pour sa vie malgré le bâillon dans sa bouche.

"Sais-tu ce que je suis ?", je lui demande tranquillement. Il arrête de supplier et me regarde vraiment pour la première fois. Je lui souris avec toute la haine de mon cœur mort et je l'autorise à voir mes crocs. Sa seule réponse est un hochement de tête effrayé.

"La femme que tu as tué i nuits était ma femme."

Ce furent les derniers mots que je lui adressais. Il était plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il dura 4 nuits. Je n'en croyais pas ma chance à ce niveau. Après tout, une fois que j'eus commencé à jouer avec lui, je m'en souciais peu. Maîtriser l'art de la torture requiert du bourreau de rester au moins quelque peu objectif. Vous devez savoir quand vous retenir et quand vous arrêter. Vous avez besoin de comprendre et de vous rappeler la différence entre ce qui est pleinement douloureux et ce qui peut causer des dégâts vitaux. Ma rage et ma tristesse me submergeaient et sincèrement, je ne me rappelle pas de la moitié des choses que j'ai pu lui faire. Mais ses hurlements spontanés me disaient que je les faisais bien.

Quand ce fut finalement terminé et qu'il fut aussi mort que l'était mon aimée, je regardais autour de moi et me demandais ce que j'allais faire après. J'avais eu ma vengeance mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Rien sauf le temps, l'éternité sans elle à mes côtés. La colère et la douleur se mixèrent encore en moi mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

Mon dernier acte fut de mettre le feu au cadavre et à l'entrepôt avec. J'utilisais cet endroit pour mes interrogatoires depuis que j'étais devenu sheriff 70 ans plus tôt, mais je savais que je ne pourrais jamais revenir ici. Je ne pourrais jamais regarder ces murs encore.

Après m'être assuré que l'endroit brûlait jusqu'au sol sans intervention des autorités locales humaines, je me rendis au seul endroit où je voudrais jamais être encore. Le cimetière de Bon Temps où mon amour reposait en paix, du moins je l'espérais.

La soirée était belle et j'arrivais seulement 20 minutes plus tard au cimetière. Ramassant une pelle posée contre un des arbres du cimetière par un des employés, je me dirigeais entre les pierres tombales sachant exactement où j'allais. L'année que Sookie et moi avions passé ensemble en paix et amoureux, nous avait permis de partager une grande partie de notre passé, nos peines, nos joies. Et nous avions commencé à inclure l'autre dans notre routine quotidienne. Quand nous restions ici à Bon Temps, nous allions souvent couper des roses dans le jardin de sa grand-mère puis nous allions vers le cimetière pour les déposer sur la tombe de sa grand-mère et celle de ses parents. Elle disait qu'elle aurait voulu que je les connaisse. A l'époque, cela m'avait fait chaud au cœur qu'elle m'inclut dans chaque partie de sa vie.

J'arrivais sur place et regardais la terre fraîchement retournée entre les pierres tombales de sa grand-mère et de son père, sachant sans avoir besoin qu'on me le dise que c'était là qu'elle reposait. Je suppose qu'une personne saine d'esprit et voulant être proche d'elle, aurait traversée le cimetière en direction de la maison et serait restée au milieu de ses affaires personnelles et de son doux parfum. La veilleuse de la chambre que nous avions partagé tant de fois était visible et son odeur serait plus forte au milieu des draps et des oreillers que n'importe où ailleurs. Je n'étais pas venu depuis une semaine mais avec mon odorat de vampire, je n'aurais eu aucun problème à sentir son parfum dans le lit. Si j'avais été sain d'esprit, je serais allé là-bas, je me serais allongé dans le lit et baigné dans la combinaison de nos deux odeurs jusqu'à ce que la mienne prenne le pas sur la sienne. Mais je n'étais pas sain d'esprit actuellement, j'en étais même loin. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais allé dans une maison vide pour m'allonger dans un lit vide quand, en faisant quelques pas de plus, je pouvais m'allonger avec elle ?

Je plongeais la pelle dans la terre et commençais à creuser. A une vitesse élevée, cela ne me prit pas plus de 4 ou 5 minutes pour déterrer le cercueil. Je voulais être avec elle mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit salie alors je choisis de m'allonger sur le cercueil au lieu de l'ouvrir. Il restait encore deux heures avant l'aube mais c'était le seul endroit où je voulais être alors je nous recouvrais de terre rapidement et restais allongé au-dessus d'elle. Ce que je ressentais n'était pas de la joie, je savais que je ne ressentirais plus jamais ce sentiment. Mais je trouvais une sorte de paix à être là dans le sol allongé avec la femme qui m'avait fait l'aimer de par sa beauté, sa gentillesse, sa fierté, son esprit fascinant et son âme magnifique. Alors que j'attendais que l'aube me plonge dans mon sommeil, je sentais le bois de son cercueil et je lui murmurais encore et encore que j'étais là, que je lui avais promis que je ne la quitterais jamais et que je l'aimerais même maintenant. Je l'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note de l'auteur : Je veux encore remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis un commentaire pour mon histoire et l'ont mise en alerte et dans leurs favorites ! Je sais que je suis allée vraiment très loin dans la colère et ce n'est pas encore fini mais JE PROMETS que cette histoire aura une fin heureuse. Je ne pourrais jamais laisser Eric comme ça. _

_Attention : Dans ce chapitre, il y a quelques lignes extrêmement imagées de sexe qui sont à la limite entre "le consenti" et le "non-consenti". C'est bref mais je pense que je devais vous avertir._

_Demandeur : rien ne m'appartient (traductrice itou)_

Point de vue de Pam

J'avais espéré que tirer vengeance du meurtrier de Sookie aurait été un catalyseur pour mon créateur. Que cela lui aurait donné le sentiment de libération dont il avait besoin pour passer à autre chose. Quoique Bill lui ai dit cette nuit dans sa chambre, ça avait semblé le ramener du pire de sa folie mais j'avais encore peur pour lui. Chaque nuit des 4 nuits qu'Eric passa à l'entrepôt, les loups d'Alcide patrouillaient autour de la propriété une heure avant l'aube jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qui se passait dans l'entrepôt d'après les hurlements qui s'en échappaient mais Sookie était une amie de la meute et je crois que, dans leur esprit, ce que faisait Eric représentait la justice et non la vengeance ou peut-être un mélange des deux. De toute façon, ils semblaient contents d'être là.

Le bâtard a tenu 4 jours. Si je ne l'avais pas détesté pour ce qu'il avait fait à mon amie et à mon créateur, j'aurais pu avoir un certain respect pour sa ténacité. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour lui d'en finir et c'était seulement une question de temps avant qu'il abandonne. Il n'était qu'humain après tout.

Après ça, mon créateur donna des signes extérieurs qui montraient qu'il était "revenu parmi nous" comme ils disent. Mais ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux et cela le restait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je sais que, même maintenant, il passe encore la plupart de ses nuits à Bon Temps. Au début, je pensais qu'il restait dans la maison de Sookie. Ça semblait logique s'il voulait être aussi proche d'elle que possible. Et Jason, débordé par sa propre douleur, semblait incapable de mettre un pied dans la maison et était heureux de laisser Eric l'utiliser.

Je pensais que, si ça ne durait pas trop longtemps, ça pouvait être une manière saine pour lui d'évacuer la douleur et de passer à autre chose. Ce que je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à ce que je décide de le rejoindre un soir, c'est qu'il ne dormait pas dans la maison. Quand j'arrivais, les lumières étaient éteintes et les portes fermées. Je trouvais cela d'autant plus étrange que la voiture d'Eric était garée juste devant la maison, je commençais donc à le chercher quand je tombais sur Bill. Apparemment, nous avions tous eu la même idée pour adoucir notre peine.

Quand je demandais à Bill s'il savait où Eric se trouvait, il hocha la tête affirmativement mais ne me répondit pas immédiatement. J'essayais d'être patiente avec Bill car j'avais une dette envers lui pour ce qu'il avait fait pour Eric, mais je commençais à bouillir sous la pression pour avoir à gérer avec la mort de mon amie, l'instabilité de mon créateur et la peur permanente que la moindre chose pourrait le repousser vers la folie. Donc je demandais sèchement à Bill de me répondre.

Bill grimaça mais pas de rage parce que je lui avais parlé sèchement. Sa grimace était de pitié. Il me dit que, bien qu'Eric se garait devant la ferme, quand il daignait conduire, il dormait en fait dans le cimetière. La plupart des nuits, Eric marchait de la maison à sa tombe, creusait, s'enterrait et passait la journée à dormir sur son cercueil. Tout du moins, Bill espérait qu'il s'allongeait sur le cercueil mais comme il prétendait ne pas savoir ce qu'Eric faisait et ne s'était jamais interposé quand Eric venait au cimetière ou ne l'avait jamais questionné à ce sujet, il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen d'en être absolument sûr.

Après notre petite conversation je partais, ne ressentant plus du tout l'envie de rester dans le coin. Au contraire, je retournais à Shreveport conduisant plus doucement que je ne l'avais jamais fait afin de rester seule. C'étaient de mauvaises, très mauvaises nouvelles. Mais au moins, pendant qu'il s'allongeait sous terre avec Sookie, il ne rencontrait pas le soleil C'était déjà quelque chose.

J'ai choisi de ne rien dire et essayé d'être là pour aider mon créateur de quelque façon que ce soit. Dire qu'il était difficile à gérer était un euphémisme à ce niveau. Sans Sookie pour l'aimer, Eric a commencé à changer.

Au début, il ne voulut plus se nourrir de personne, préférant boire des sacs de sang ou même du True Blood. Quand je lui demandais gentiment une nuit s'il aimerait que je lui apporte un donneur, il renversa son bureau de rage et me hurla dessus qu'il avait promis à Sookie sa fidélité, pensai-je donc qu'il pourrait si facilement la trahir de cette façon ? Ok, trop tôt.

Ça continua comme ça pendant à peu près 20 ans. Eric remplissant tous ses devoirs de Sheriff, étant en apparence le même vampire qu'il avait toujours été, mais ne se nourrissant jamais sur un humain et dormant toujours sous terre avec sa bien-aimée. Mais le temps passa et la colère commença à remplacer la tristesse, la bête en lui prit peu à peu le dessus jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit il choisisse deux petites brunettes et les ramène dans son bureau.

Je voulais être heureuse. Les sons provenant de son bureau prouvaient qu'il était passé à autre chose, agissant selon sa personnalité, celle d'avant Sookie. C'était bien. C'était un progrès.

Mes espoirs furent de courte durée. Cependant, je ne pense qu'il est tué l'une d'entre elles mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Il est presque vide de l'intérieur, il ne reste rien d'autre que de la haine et de la rage. Alors que l'ancien Eric utilisait les femmes pour le sexe et le sang, il l'avait toujours apprécié pour ce que c'était. Nous sommes des vampires après tout, nous VIVONS pour le sexe et le sang. Cet Eric ne l'apprécie pas et il fait en sorte que ses partenaires non plus. Il est toujours plus cruel avec les blondes. Comme si c'était leur faute qu'elles ne soient pas Sookie.

Ce soir n'est pas une exception. J'ouvre la porte de son bureau apportant un paquet de factures qui requiert sa signature. J'ai pu entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur tout le long du couloir bien sûr mais il ne se soucie pas que je voie ce qu'il fait ou pas.

Il a une petite blonde à moitié allongée sur son bureau, le visage contre le bois, la main d'Eric écrasant pratiquement sa tête alors qu'il s'enfonce en elle par derrière. Son cou saigne là où il l'a mordu mais il n'a pas refermé la plaie et elle est clairement en train de pleurer à la fois à cause de la douleur de la blessure ouverte et de la manière vicieuse dont il la baise. Il est beaucoup trop large pour elle et n'a probablement même pas pris la peine de la préparer.

Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux et je ne dis rien. Je pose juste les factures sur la partie de son bureau qui n'est pas imprégné du sang de la fille et sort de la pièce pour retourner dans le club. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment il trouve encore des filles assez stupides pour baiser avec lui. N'importe quelle femme avec deux sous de jugeote devrait voir que derrière ces yeux couleur d'océan, il n'y a plus la moindre parcelle d'humanité et même si elles sont trop stupides pour le voir, ce n'est pas un secret que le propriétaire du Fangtasia n'est pas fair play avec sa nourriture. Cependant, elles le suivent encore, trop éblouies par son beau visage et son corps magnifique pour comprendre qu'il ne ressent rien sauf la douleur et qu'il ne leur fera ressentir que de la douleur aussi.

10 minutes plus tard, la petite blonde émerge du bureau d'Eric en boitant, des larmes barbouillent son visage et un mouchoir est pressé fermement contre la blessure de son cou. Elle ne regarde pas autour et ne parle à personne. Elle attrape son sac sur la table où elle était assise et court vers la sortie. Je soupire profondément et m'apprête à effectuer ma tâche la moins plaisante de la soirée. Ma tâche la moins plaisante de presque toutes mes soirées. Je cours vers le parking à vitesse vampirique pour attraper la femme au moment où elle essaye de trouver ses clefs de voiture dans son sac.

"Excuse moi ?" dis-je de ma voix la plus douce. Elle me regarde et je l'hypnotise instantanément. « Brave fille » dis-je d'une voix revenue à la normale. « Tu as passé une merveilleuse soirée avec mon maître, ça t'a tellement plu que tu l'as supplié de ne pas soigner ta morsure afin d'en garder la marque. Rentre chez toi, prends un bain chaud, et trouve un autre bar à fréquenter. » Elle hoche la tête bêtement, monte dans sa voiture et démarre, elle ne reviendra heureusement jamais.

Une heure plus tard, Eric sort de son bureau. Il me regarde et désigne son bureau d'un mouvement de tête « Demande à quelqu'un de nettoyer la pièce ». Là-dessus, il part. J'entends sa voiture faire demi-tour et sortir du parking. Heureusement, il en a eu assez pour ce soir en violant pratiquement cette gamine, je n'ai pas le temps avant l'aube d'en intercepter une autre s'il décidait d'en ramasser une en rentrant.

Je ferme le bar avec Félicia et rentre chez moi pour tomber sur mon lit et essayer d'oublier une autre mauvaise nuit. Honnêtement, il ne m'était pas poussé une conscience depuis la mort de Sookie. Je n'avais jamais été comme ça et n'allait certainement pas le devenir maintenant. Je me foutais complètement de ce qu'il faisait avec la vermine qui venait au bar. Je l'aurais laissé les drainer toutes de leur sang si cela avait pu arranger les choses mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cela semblait seulement empirer les choses. Chaque nuit, il devenait plus dur, plus cruel, plus mort à l'intérieur. L'homme que j'avais connu, mon créateur, n'existait plus. Comment, COMMENT, une seule fragile petite humaine avait pu détruire quelqu'un comme Eric ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'oublier ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas qu'il y avait encore tellement à apprécier ? Je dois, je dois trouver un moyen de l'aider ou je le perdrais. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça plus longtemps.


End file.
